When a person is using the Internet on a computer, he or she may be multi-tasking. For example, the user may be trying to find a bank offering a particular loan rate. He or she may have three browser tabs open, each a website of a different bank. He or she may get frustrated and stop for a while, to search for a book on biology of whales. He or she may have a browser tab open to a web search engine page and a browser tab open to an online retailer's page. He or she may then want to check for information on a dip in the stock market before getting back to searching for banks. He or she may have three browser tabs open to different news websites. If the user leaves all such eight web browser tabs open, so as to be able to revisit each, it will be difficult for the user to sort through each tab to find the relevant one he or she is looking for. The user will have to search through the browser tab titles, which is inconvenient and time consuming.